


Coming in

by Servena



Category: Bourne (Movies), Jason Bourne (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: “I need your help with this.” - “I’m not doing that again.” (Diverging from canon at the beginning of the movie.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sommerchallenge 2016.

They had stepped back into the shadow of a corner, away from the crowd. The sounds of the next fight were echoing from the bare walls and no one was paying any attention to them.

It had been strange seeing her again. When he had first seen her face appear in the crowd, he had considered that she was nothing more than an image created by his own mind. Was he so desperate for a familiar face that he had begun to see hallucinations, aided by the adrenaline and maybe a blow to the head?

But there she was. She looked older, but then she didn’t. There were a few new lines in her face, but she had grown her hair out again, it fell down her back and made her look more girlish. Her gaze was steady and determined. Life off the grit had not broken her.

He thought it might be breaking him.

She held the file out to him, and when he didn’t take it, she let her hand sink down slowly. “Jason, this is important. People have to know. I need your help with this.”

He just said, “I’m not doing that again.”

He expected her to argue. She didn’t, at least not in the way he expected. Instead, she just nodded slowly. “I’ll have to do this on my own then.”

“You can’t. It’s too dangerous.”

 “I did not risk so much trying to get these documents to ignore them now. This is important.”

“You have already risked too much.”

“It’s worth it.”

“You’re going to get killed.”

“Then _help me_.”

There it was. She was leading him in circles, and he knew it but could do nothing but follow.

“I can’t do this”, he repeated.

She sighed. “You can’t keep living like this.” She made a gesture with her hand still holding the file that encompasses the warehouse, the two men beating each other bloody at the far side, his whole life since he had put her on that bus such a long time ago. He wondered how much she knew. Enough to find him here. “It will destroy you.”

He didn’t know what he could say except “I know”, so he said nothing.

 “Jason, don’t you think you might need this?”

He had asked himself this question more than once, but had been too afraid of what he might find to try to answer it. He didn’t _want_ to need this. Because if he did, they had won. They had succeeded in transforming him into a man who was no longer capable of living a normal life, outside of what they had trained him to do.

“You can use it for good, what they taught you. You can use it against them, beat them with their own weapons.”

But it was her last sentence that finally convinced him. “Let’s do this together.”

There hadn’t been a together in his life for a very long time. The last woman he was with was killed because of him, because of what he did, because of what he was.

Maybe the only thing he could do to help himself was to help someone else.

 

A few days later he was in London, moving through the crowd towards Paddington Plaza. Her voice was in his ear, informing him about the movements of the CIA, leading him toward his target.

It felt like coming home.


End file.
